City of Healing Hearts
by sarahunter394
Summary: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever, so please leave comments if you like it. Basically, it takes place after CoHF, and can develop into a whole other book. It talks about the three canon relationships, and how they are gonna get Simon to ascend. Rated T, but borderingM. I hope you like it! I plan to update at least once a week. Disclaimer: All characters and rights belong to CC.
1. Crying in the Rain

Izzy's heels clicked on the pavement as she ran, ran, ran… She didn't know where she was running; she just knew that she had to get away. Tears streamed down her face and obscured her vision- it didn't help that the sky suddenly turned gray, the danger of an oncoming storm evident in the suffocating stillness of the air.

"Isa- Izzy! Wait!" She heard Simon shout in the distance, but without his vampire super-strength, he was no match for one of the best Shadowhunters to have yet existed. Even when she was in heels.

And yet, with her mascara running down her cheeks and her hair getting stuck to her wet face, with her dress constantly catching on her needle-thin shoes and blisters on her feet already starting to form, she didn't feel like an extraordinarily good Shadowhunter. She didn't even feel like an ordinary Shadowhunter. She felt like an ordinary teenage girl with a broken heart.

Finally, the skies broke open and a sheet of rain smashed down on the pavement just as Izzy's heel snapped. Frustrated, she sat down on the curb and took off her shoes. Her dress was already plastered to her body, as was her hair. She was fairly sure you could see her underwear. She was completely sure she didn't care.

Looking down the street, she could see Simon, beginning to catch up.

 _Simon._ He was no longer Simon- or he was, but no longer hers. Izzy was practically elated when Magnus said that there was a way to bring Simon's memories back. He told her not to expect too much, yet she had hoped that their relationship would come back to him, she had hoped…

It didn't matter what she had hoped. She pretended to be happy when Simon at least remembered her name, but inside she was heartbroken (even more than before). And the way Magnus had looked at her, with pity, just made her angry. Wasn't he the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Wasn't he meant to know how to fix this mess his father had made?! She knew it was unfair to blame him, but still…

She told herself he was almost the same as before, that it didn't matter that he called her Isabelle instead of Izzy as if he didn't know her. By the time Jace had finished playing on the piano, she had convinced herself he was the same. And then, just to check, she had asked him if he remembered their night…

He had looked confused, so she said, "You know? When I slept and you told me the entire plot of Star Wars?" By the way his face had crumpled, part confusion and apology and pity, she knew he didn't. And that was what broke her. She sprinted right out of the party and ran as tears sprang out of her eyes. Izzy just couldn't do it, couldn't pretend that everything was great when inside she was shattered to pieces.

For one brief moment, she thought _I'd rather still be in Hell, starving right now, as long as it was with_ my _Simon._

And then, the present day Simon plonked down into the puddle next to her.

"Hey," he nudged her shoulder. She didn't nudge him back. Drops fell down on her lap. Tears or rain or both?

"Look," Simon sighed. He looked the exact same, the same glasses and nose and chin and lips… "I might still not remember some -most- of the things that have happened to me related to the Shadow World, and I might not be the same Simon anymore, at all…"

At this, more tears started to form in Izzy's eyes. "- but I remember that I loved you. Fiercely. And I intend to work hard to remember every detail, and I look forward to falling, head over heels, in love with you again. Because I remember that it was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Still, Simon could see the doubt in Izzy's eyes, so he continued. "If I can't remember, we'll make new memories. Better than the ones before. Izzy,"Simon lifted her chin so that she was looking him right in the eye. "Izzy, I still love you. I can feel it inside of me, burning me up and at the same time healing me. Like the heavenly fire in Jace, except harmless and amazing. Yes, I remember that. It's kinda hard to forget…" Simon said at the look of surprise in her eyes. "Izzy, my love for you is devouring and all-consuming. It fills me up, replaces my need for food, water, oxygen, anything. I love you so much that I wouldn't notice if the whole world disappeared right now because I am too busy looking at you. And you feel like - you- you _are_ my whole world. Love is not something even Asmodeus can erase, because a demon can't understand or look for what I feel for you. The sheer force of it would probably kill him. All I need to do now is get to know the person that I love so much, deep inside me, a bit better. And I can only hope that she falls in love with me again because-"

"Oh, Simon! I could never stop loving you! I've loved you since the day I met you, and I loved you when you were a vampire, and I loved you in Hell, and I loved you when you didn't even know I existed, and I love you now, and I will always- _always-_ love you."  
At that, Simon pushed the thought away that this was starting to look a lot like The Notebook or some other cheesy rom-com, and quietly asked whether he could kiss her. In response, Izzy grabbed him by the back of his head and crashed their mouths together, all teeth and tongue and hands desperately tied up in hair. The rain fell even harder, and it really looked like nothing in the world existed except for the two of them, kissing fiercely. No cars drove by, and no people on the street appeared. Izzy and Simon kissed, harder and harder, until they were both sure they were going to pass out. When they finally pulled away, foreheads still touching, and smiled at each other, you could only blame the low visibility for them not noticing, at first, the people standing not three feet away from them. Then, a second later, Jace decided that staying undercover was for losers, and started slowly clapping. Soon enough, Magnus and Alec joined in, and it became a thunderous applause, complimented only by Izzy shouting what bitches they all were and lightly hitting all of them in turn. They just laughed and laughed. And, even though she was still hitting them, she wasn't annoyed but beaming, as was Simon.

"Congratulations, mundane," Jace clapped Simon on the back (a little heavier than was comfortable for his, once again, mundane body.) "That speech was almost worthy of a repeat to Clary."  
"How long have you even been standing there?" Perhaps Izzy has never seen any cheesy mundane movies, but she still wasn't keen on her friends looking over her's and Simon's PDA (that perhaps got a little more intense than PG.)

As they talked and danced the night away, returning to Jocelyn's and Luke's wedding completely soaked, Izzy started to feel like, for the first time in a long time, she was okay. Not great, but okay. Maybe Max wasn't back, but the gaping wound from his death was slowly healing. She felt like it was bearable to think about him without shutting herself in her room for the rest of the day. Mom's and Dad's divorce- well, she knew it was coming eventually, especially after what happened- _no, she was going to say it_ \- especially after Max's death. And she had Simon back- maybe with all of his memories intact, but it was a Simon whom she could spend her days with and who might even become a Shadowhunter. Sebastian was gone, for good this time.

Maybe, she thought as she danced with Simon's hands around her waist and her hands around his shoulders, just maybe, she was going to be okay.


	2. Dancing and talking the night away

**Fifteen minutes before**

Clary had emerged from the bathroom when she heard a thud to find Jocelyn and Luke laughing while Jocelyn lay on the floor. At first, Clary frowned at this uncharacteristic behavior of them, but the wine glass Luke was holding and another one that was rolling away from Jocelyn, red streaking the carpet, shed some light on the unusual giggling. An empty bottle lied shattered underneath their table.

"Come on," Clary walked up to her mother. "Let's get you an ice pack." Internally, she cursed at the lack of her stele- and therefore _iratzes_. While you couldn't deny all the cons that came with being a Shadowhunter, you also couldn't deny that runes were a lot handier than ice packs and bandages.

When Clary was done tending to her mother, who had a very bruised ankle despite the ice and the chair that she was resting it on, she turned to find Jace and the rest of her friends. With a lurch of her stomach, she realized that Simon, Jace, Izzy, Alec and Magnus were all missing. Although she knew that they were probably just on a walk and no danger could come to them now (except perhaps for a stray demon that can easily be dispatched between the five of them), she couldn't help but feel anxious. The engagement party of the same couple who was now celebrating their wedding had ended disastrously- what if the same thing was going to happen now? She couldn't stand losing Simon or Jace or any of them _again-_

A roll of thunder brought her back to reality, and she realized that there was a thunderstorm in full power outside. _That's it,_ Clary decided, _I am going to go look for them._ Just as she made towards the door, it burst open and her friends came pouring back in. Simon and Izzy were holding hands and shooting each other what could only be described as lovey-dovey glances. Magnus and Alec were as well, and Jace made a gagging noise; they all laughed. Then, Jace saw Clary, who was paralyzed with relief and feeling stupid at her uncalled-for burst of anxiety, and came up to her, kissing her briefly but full on the mouth.  
"Come dance with me," he whispered in her ear. Clary shivered, and wondered how long it will be before every, even ordinary, conversation – _hell, even_ look- exchanged with Jace will stop feeling so intimate. It would seem that after everything they've been through together, and how often they saw each other, and how seriously they were dating, it would stop feeling all so new and exciting and _special._ She wanted it to stop feeling like they should be in private even when they were talking about demons, but at the same time she didn't.

As she let him lead her on to the dance floor, where Bat was finally DJing instead of exploiting the piano-playing guests, and heard Izzy whisper something that sounded a lot like _fucking hypocrite,_ she thought that maybe she was overthinking. Or was thinking about overthinking overthinking in itself? Was-

"Shhhhhhhhh…" Jace traced her jaw with his thumb.

"I wasn't saying anything," Clary whispered in response.

"Yeah, but I can almost hear you think," Jace smiled his real smile. "Just lose yourself in the moment," he said as they twirled around and around. "I'm here. You're safe."

And, as they danced and danced, and Clary caught sight of Isabelle who seemed to be thinking the same things, she really did feel safe.

"What are you thinking?" Luke sat down next to his new wife.

"Why do you think I'm thinking about anything in particular?" Jocelyn countered.

"Because I know you. And I know exactly what you are thinking. You just need to say it," Luke said, soothingly.

"Fine," she huffed. "I am worried that- that- that Clary and Jace are too much like Valentine and I." It came out all in one breath, but now there was no stopping the tirade. "I am worried about how completely lost in love she seems, and I am worried that she can't find her way back to common sense. I am worried that they will ask for our permission in marriage soon, just like Valentine and I, and that they will disregard our fury. I remember how it felt, and I know exactly what she is thinking – that I will never understand what she and Jace have- and I hope that I don't, that it's nothing like what Valentine and I had, but I am scared. I am scared that she won't see when _things_ start happening, and it will be too late by the time she does. I know that their situation right now is exactly mine and Val's- Valentine's- situation at their age. And each day I pray it will turn out as the complete opposite. A lifetime of happiness, not a lifetime of guilt. But I can't be certain- it's too familiar-"  
Jocelyn broke out in sobs on Luke's shoulder, and all he could mutter was "And to think that some people just worry about STDs and unwanted teen pregnancies."

"Magnus, can I ask you a question?" When Magnus turned around, he was surprised to see Robert Lightwood standing in front of him. Quickly covering the surprise with what he hoped was a stony expression, he just waited for Robert to speak; there weren't going to be any favors done to the father that told his boyfriend that he no longer considered him a Shadowhunter- or a son.

"Does Alec despise me?" It came out choked, and Magnus was, once again, taking aback.

"No, Robert." Magnus tried to be cold, but his pity at the pathetic man who was having all his mistakes catch up in the form of guilt overruled his disgust. "I would, and if you were in his position, I am completely sure you would, but Alec doesn't. Because he is a far better than both of us, but in particular a far better man than you could ever hope to be."  
Magnus turned around and walked away, surprised at his own harshness but feeling like it needed to be said.

"Wait!" Robert caught at his sleeve, and Magnus whirled around while snatching his hand out.

"What?" Magnus willed his voice to sound normal, and not full of anger, for Alec's sake.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, so so sorry. I don't know why I said the things I said, and I don't know why I stood by them for so long. I can't believe I ever did it, and I know I was wrong, and I am willing to do anything – _anything -_ to make it up to Alec. I-"  
"Look, I want to go and dance with your son now, but I will tell you this. Alec is already on the road to forgiving you, and you just have to prove it to him that you love him and support him, no matter the disgusting things you said, and that you are truly sorry. My advice, use your position as Inquisitor to influence people's minds. Set up a pride in Alicante- make speeches about how love is love- I don't know. Just prove to him that you support queer people. He might forgive you," Magnus started walking away, and then, almost as an afterthought, added, "I think Alec will forgive you. I never will, but I can pretend for his sake."  
Robert Lightwood has never been more stunned in his life; encountering his first Greater Demon had come with less of a shock and a moment of paralysis than what had just happened.

"Hey," Magnus walked up to Alec, who was half-heartedly making conversation with some bored-looking vampire. She seemed glad for the excuse to get away, and Magnus muttered, "Alicia. Forever the bored one."  
"You know her?" Alec looked up in surprise. "Stupid question. Of course you do. You know everyone and everything." Magnus was clearly about to say something, but Alec interrupted. "Speaking of which, do you know why my father looks like he's just walked into a wall and became brain-dead?"  
Magnus looked over at Robert, who was sitting on a chair, staring into space with his mouth open like a fish. He fought a smirk. "No idea."  
"And if I ask again…?"  
"We might've had a little conversation…"  
"Magnus, I can deal with it myself!"  
"Alec, two things. One, you look hot when you're angry, " Magnus put up a hand to stop the protests, "and two, he came up to me himself."  
"What? Why?"  
"I believe his exact words were, 'Does Alec despise me?'"

"He cares? I mean-um- what did you tell him?"  
"The truth; that no, you don't despise him, but he will have to work for your forgiveness."  
"And?"  
"I might've suggested to set up a pride in Alicante." Alec smirked.

"I love you, you know that?" He said.  
" _Aku cinta kamu_." Magnus answered.

Seconds later, they were locked in a passionate kiss, and for the first time, Robert Lightwood couldn't care less. Or maybe it was just the quick succession of tequila shots he downed after he came out of his stupor from his and Magnus's conversation.


	3. Nightmares

By the time the party had ended, it was past 2 am, so Izzy insisted that it wasn't safe for Simon to go home alone ("Maybe Sebastian has gone, but the last time you walked out of Luke's and Jocelyn's party, you were kidnapped by a vampire and brought to Lilith") and dragged him off to the Institute. When they entered, she couldn't hide her grin; Simon would no longer burn from stepping on the hallowed ground.

Maryse and Robert were already asleep, having left the party earlier, Clary and Jace had stayed to help clean up, and Alec was spending the night at Magnus's. From the way they were making out in the corners, Izzy had a pretty good idea of what they were going to do. Oh well, considering what she was currently thinking, while admiring how Simon still had one hell of a jawline, she'd be a huge hypocrite to judge.

They had paused to wait for the elevator, and as Simon stared ahead, Izzy let her gaze travel across him. His dark hair was messy and ruffled, as always, and no amount of gel could cure that. Not that Izzy was complaining; she frequently described it as "that just had sex look," which never failed to make Simon red up to his ears. Then, there were the glasses; most of the guys she had dated were conventionally hot- Simon was nerd-hot. Izzy was starting to think that she liked nerd-hot _much_ better. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he stole glances at her, and the slight redness in his cheeks emphasized his sharp cheekbones. Simon's lips were red and swollen from kissing, and, as the elevator arrived, she couldn't help but look down at the rest of his body. _God,_ she thought, _you really did do a good job on this one._

So, that was how they ended up making out so desperately, they couldn't wait to get to Izzy's room and tumbled into the first one down the corridor instead. Izzy had Simon pinned to the bed, and they were both panting as they came up for air. Izzy was about ot reach her hand lower when-

"CAN'T YOU STRAIGHT PEOPLE _EVER_ CONTROL YOURSLEVES?!"

Izzy just rolled her eyes at her brother as Simon turned a deep shade of crimson and hurried to pull a shirt on. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
"What am I doing here? It's my room!" Alec was turning red as well, but more of exasperation and a little bit of anger than anything else.

"Sure, but you practically live at Magnus's- you said you would be there tonight. So….?"  
"Izzy, first of all, it's none of your business, but if you must know, he had an emergency client, and it was better for me to go. Now, get out before I wake up Mom and Dad!"

"Such a bore," Izzy huffed as she dragged a completely embarrassed Simon out of the room.

"I just don't get why you always end up in my room!" Alec shouted after them. "It's like you want to damage my brain on purpose." They didn't reply, but judging by the screams coming from Izzy's room half an hour later, they didn't let him ruin the mood, either. Alec went to bed with a sigh of 'straight people.'

Meanwhile, back at the farm, all the guests were gone and the place was looking relatively tidy. Luke and Jocelyn had retreated to their room. Clary barely suppressed a laugh when her mother told her that Jace was strictly only allowed to stay in his own room. "Hypocrites," she whispered to him, "as if we don't know what they are gonna be doing."  
"Ew," Jace scrunched up his nose, "don't even make me think about it."  
Still, they ended up making both beds, but Clary had crawled in with Jace. Her exhaustion overtook her, and she drifted off to sleep, as did Jace. Sadly, she couldn't get any rest; her dreams were filled with Asmodeus getting his revenge; of Jace, Simon, Iz, Alec, Magnus, her mom and Luke, even Maryse and Robert, all collapsing under the princes of Hell; of, even without Sebastian, streets full of blood and corpses and torture. She woke up screaming, Jace gently shaking her awake, and realized that tears were running down her cheeks.  
"You were screaming in your sleep," he whispered, but by the hoarseness of his voice and his own cheeks wet, she could tell that she wasn't the only one.

"We really should see a therapist, you know," Clary answered.

"And what would we tell them? We might be suffering from PTSD but we will be diagnosed with something very different if we say that I was possessed by Lilith's child-who-wasn't-really, and aided him in his plans of destruction of the planet, and then I had heavenly fire in me, which you helped me control with a rune you made while we were in Hell, and then to get out of said Hell, we had to have one of the nine princes erase your best friend's memory."  
"When you put it like that…" Clary smiled a sad smile. Jace kissed her on the cheek.

"You better get to your room before your mom comes in here and promptly remembers her Shadowhunter training."  
"Do you think it'll get better?"  
"I'm certain." But Jace sounded far from it.

Clary left.

Izzy woke up to an insistent knocking on her door. "Isabelle! It is one o'clock! A late party last night does not warrant skipping a training session! Your brothers are almost done with their workout for today!" Izzy bit back tears at 'brothers'- she knew her mother meant Alec and Jace, not Alec and Max or Jace and Alec and Max.

"Give me one second to get dressed!" She shouted and started rolling off the bed. Then she saw Simon, and the events of last night came flooding back to her. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," she chanted as she shook him awake, a finger pressed to her lips. Simon woke up, looked at the clock, widened his eyes and quickly found and pulled on his clothes, as Izzy did the same with her training uniform. Perhaps it was no secret to her mother that she has sex, but Iz wasn't keen to advertise the fact, either. Instead of having Simon walk out of the Institute, she quickly drew a portal rune (Clary had taught her), and ushered Simon out, giving him a refresher on how to use them. He insisted he remembered, and was soon gone. Her phone pinged with a text that he was at home a second later.

There was another text, from Magnus: "Meet me at Taki's, at four? We need to talk about convincing the Clave to Ascend Simon." It was sent to their group chat, and Alec, Clary and Jace had already replied to confirm. As she wrote her own 'ok,' a message from Simon popped up. "Ascend? Sounds fancy. C u there."

Maryse started banging on her door again, and with a sigh Izzy headed out.


End file.
